


Moonlight and Stars in her Hair

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, It’s a marriage proposal, Post BotFA, So Sappy, in the dead of night, its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: “Marry me.” Fili asked.And Tauriel went silent





	Moonlight and Stars in her Hair

Sneaking out of Erebor in the dead of night had become something of a nightly ritual for Fili. It’s not because he was being locked in, forced to roam the ancient halls of his kin with no way out, it was, in fact, due to him wanting to be reunited with his heart and this was the only way he could do it. His heart had been stolen from him by someone his uncle would never approve of—an elf. The relationship between Thorin and Thranduil was still rocky at best even though the elven king helped during the battle of the five armies, as they call it, and even offered aid and supplies afterwards. It was Thorin’s pride that got in the way of the different races having a friendship and if you asked him he’d say all grievances he once held were in the past, he just didn’t want his kin engaging with the elves in anything other than business matters. 

So that’s why Fili sneaks out. 

Tauriel would always be waiting for him, her beauty was only enhanced by the light of the stars in the moonlit sky. Fili felt like the only thing he could do was stare at her beauty with a dumb grin on his face.

“You’re late,” Tauriel said without turning to look at him. She could always hear him approaching even if he tried his best to be light on his feet. 

“I’m not. You’re just early. Knowing you, you’ve been standing here for hours looking up at the stars,” as Fili approached her, he gently slid his hand over to hers and interlocked their fingers. 

“Perhaps I have, dwarf,” she squeezed Fili’s large, warm hand and turned her gaze from the light of the stars down to the blonde dwarf. 

The two stood in silence for a while, enjoying the night and each other’s company. 

It’s been months since the reclaiming of Erebor and months since the pair have been meeting each other in the woods. Long ago are the days where they felt like they needed to fill every silence with words, now the silence was comfortable, less intimidating. 

“Tauriel,” Fili said at last. The elf gave him a hum of acknowledgement.

“Marry me.”

Tauriel let out an audible gasp, “What?”

“Marry me!” He said again, this time he grabbed her other hand with his own so he could pull her close and look into her eyes, “I love you Tauriel. I want us to be together.”

Tauriel was silent as she felt a slew of emotions flow through her, “Fili this is not something we should be joking about.”

Fili’s determination didn’t wane, “I’m not joking.” And out his pocket he pulled out a ring. It was old but still shining and it was made from silver and gold mined from Erebor, “It was my mother’s wedding ring. It was given to my father by his father and made from his kin, and now I want to give it to you. I’ll even get on my knee if you want me to.”

Tauriel’s hand twitched, part of her yearning to accept the ring and Fili’s proposal but a part of her was scared. Things were still bad between their people and she didn’t want to make it worse, “Fili, I love you-”

“Then say yes!”

“You’re not thinking this through! What would your uncle think? And my lord Thranduil might cut someone’s head off in anger.” 

Fili thought, if only for a second, that she was right. Is this just his fear of losing her talking? Fili decided to double down on this, “I don’t care what they would think. I’m not trying to unite the kingdoms or make a statement. I want to be with the woman I love even if we have to hide in the woods forever. So Tauriel, will you please marry me?”

The elf wasn’t sure if he was crazy or stupid—probably both—but she thought what the hell, “Yes, yes I’ll marry you Fili.” 

The dwarf put the ring on her finger which somehow fit perfectly and then Tauriel leaned down and kissed Fili. In that moment everything felt perfect—meant to be. 

When the two finally pulled away from each other, curiosity got the better of Tauriel, “You said this was your mother’s. Did she give it to you before you left on your quest?” 

“I may have let it slip in one of my letters that I had fallen in love she got very excited and asked it she knew the dwarf I had fallen in love with. Since she was so happy, I decided I wouldn’t lie to her and confessed it was in fact an elf I had fallen in love with. She’s always liked elves more than my uncle so while she was very surprised at this news she was ultimately supportive. She said to me ‘Fili, I know what it’s like to love someone and lose them so please do me a favor and don’t lose her’ and I don’t mean to.” 

Tauriel felt her heart swell at Fili’s words and placed another kiss on his lips, “Tell your mom that I don’t mean to either.”


End file.
